


The Butterfly Effect

by rage_fork



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_fork/pseuds/rage_fork
Summary: The Glee Club (start of season 2, Fix-it :Sam went after Mercedes instead of Quinn) Are participating in a game of Truth or Dare. When the turn lands on Rachel she's asked a question that although seems innocent at first, changes everything.This is kind of a lot of arguing and angst but its going to be happy in the end I swear lol :).
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Butterfly Effect

“Please make him stop, this is painful to watch.” Kurt complained.

“I dont want to look… but I can’t stop watching” Mike says his eyes fixated on Finns erratic movements.

“Its like a car crash” Tina agreed, wearing a similar distressed expression to her boyfriend.

“Or some kind of natural disaster” Artie cosined while laughing a bit.

“Fine, dude, sit your ass down.” Puck said gesturing to the floor.

“No fair! you didnt even let me film it you could at least have let him finish. That shit was hilarious.” Santana said wiping her eyes before starting up a whole new string of laughter at the memory. Finn glared at her while he walked past before slumping his large form down next to his girlfriend. Rachel patted his leg and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Im glad you enjoyed it so much Santana but I think you might have actually found a way to ruin Single Ladies. I wasnt sure that was possible.” Kurt said looking disturbed.

“Come on, I’m a genius. And if Lumps the Clown didnt want to do something he would regret, he shouldn’t have picked dare.” Santana rebutted calming herself down to a light snigger.

“I think Finn did a commendable job considering his… limited dancing abilities and you’re all just being rude.” Rachel said crossing her arms with a huff. Finn leant down and pecked her on the cheek causing her to frown to turn into a small smile.

“Yeah of course you’d think that dwarf. Id bet thats similar to the mating dance of your species. I bet he performs that for you late at night every time he wants you to-

-Santana. Whatever you’re going to say next, dont, or Im pretty sure ill have to bleach my ears” Mercedes cut in, to the relief of Rachel, Finn and most likely the rest of the club too.

“Ok, Berry, your up. Truth or Dare.” Puck said trying to ease the tension a bit.

“Considering what just happened im definitely going to go with truth.” Rachel replied.

“A one word answer would have sufficed. You dont have to monologue about everything.” Santana mocked.

“It was barely even a sentence, Santana. Maybe if you could actually read you would know what that was.” Rachel bit back, causing Santanas expression to turn sour in the blink of an eye.

“Oh you better-

“Ive got one!” Tina exclaimed loudly.

“Ok lets hear it.” Artie replied quickly hoping for a cease fire from the two girls.

“If you had to kiss anyone from glee club who would you kiss?” Tina said with a mischievous smile on her face.

“What kind of question is that? Obviously she’s gonna choose Fetus Face.” Santana said turning her outrage away from Rachel.

“Yeah. That question was totally boring.” Brittany chided.

“Obviously I meant other than Finn. Everyone knows they’re dating.” Tina said shying away from the two cheerleaders and frowning a little.

“Well then you should have-

“Quinn” Rachel stated confidently, completely stopping Santana in her rampage. Kurt, who had been taking a drink (or trying to) thinking that it would be a while before Santana calmed down, practically inhaled an entire mouthful of juice at the name and was promptly sent into a coughing fit. Other than Kurts spluttering the entire room was silent as everyone had gone into shock.

Quinn, who until now had been quietly sitting in the corner reading her book, jerked her head up at the mention of her name. She had only been mildly paying attention to what was going on in the room, so wasnt completely sure shed heard the question (or the answer) correctly. Surely she had heard wrong. Rachel Berry hadn’t said she would kiss Quinn. Thats insane. 

“What?” Quinn asked, hoping to get some kind of rehash as to what had just been said. Whatever shed heard definitely wasnt right.

“I dont know why you all looked so shocked. Its the obvious answer.” Rachel said; her previously confident expression faltering slightly.

“How is kissing Quinn Fabray ever the obvious answer?” Santana replied unable to shake her surprise.

“I can see that.” Brittany said as if it was as obvious as Rachel thought it was. Is she insane?

“Explain.” Kurt croaked out still trying to recover from his coughing fit.

Rachel rolled her eyes like it was a burden for her to have to explain something so simple. In what way was this simple?, Quinn Thought.

“Well, obviously I wouldn’t kiss Puck as I feel it would cause issues for Finn regarding our past.” She started, glancing tentatively at Finn who looked confused for a second before scowling at the memory. “And to the same point kissing any of the other guys would be likely to cause similar issues regarding jealousy. Therefore I am only left with girls. The only three girls who aren’t in relationships are Brittany, Santana and Quinn. I wouldn’t want to be a cheater after all-

“Again” Finn muttered, mind clearly still on the Rachel and Puck scenario.

“Hey, I thought we were past that. You said you were over it.” Rachel said

“Its kind of hard to get past when your girlfriend hooks up with-

“Oh, We didnt hook up it was only a kiss” Rachel interrupted 

“Your BEST FRIEND” Finn said raising his voice over his girlfriends.

“Grow up Finn.”

“Shut up! If I wanted to watch people fighting I would have just turned on a shitty teen drama. Cmon I wanna see what crazy Berry logic would bring her to the conclusion that Alice in Wonderland over there would have been a better choice to mack on than the hottest piece of action in Lima.” Santana ranted, drowning out the bickering couple. She was oddly gifted at diffusing situations considering she was the one that usually caused them, Quinn mused.

“Fine.” Rachel said crossing her arms and turning away from Finn dramatically. “Its quite simple. Brittany and Artie are kind of on again off again at the moment, so I wouldn’t want to get myself involved. And I wouldn’t go near Santana in fear of getting my tongue bitten off.” Rachel finished straightforwardly.

“Like id want you to come near me anyway.” Santana snapped back at Rachels concluding comment.

“Your the one who wanted to know so bad.” 

“Ew, like id ever want you to kiss me. I was just afraid you’d gone legally insane, or blind. I mean look at me, im smoking.” Santana explained gesturing to herself with pride.

“Hey ladies, I like a good chick fight as much as the next dude but you guys are seriously ruining the party mood.” Puck commented causing both the feuding girls to glower at him before sitting back in their places. “Alright, back to fun. Chang youre up.” 

Quinn was still completely shellshocked. How did Rachel explain that so easily? Like it was no question in her mind that kissing Quinn was viable option. After everything she had done to the girl, Quinn would have expected herself to not be an option, never mind second choice.

Wait, no.

It was the logical choice. 

And it was only out of like 12 people, there’s so many more options.

Would Quinn want to be an option? 

No.

Thats out of the question.

It’s not like her ears coincidentally perked up whenever she heard it was Rachels turn. Or when she heard her own name in response to Tinas question, her heart didnt beat a million miles a minute. And she definitely didnt feel anything when Rachel confidently explained why she would kiss her.

Ugh, no more denial. Its not like it changes anything. You’ve been having these feelings for years, what’s the point in shutting them away? It’s never changed anything. 

Damn she was in trouble.

Quinn had been in her mind for longer than shed thought but what brought her out of it was the calling of a familiar name.

“Rachel, back to you. Truth or Dare.”

“Truth”

“Again. Lame.” Santana murmured earning an annoyed glare from the small diva. 

“Mike, you haven’t done one yet, you do one.” Artie egged him on.

“Yeah, cause I suck.”

“Stop being a pussy Chang, just say the first thing you come up with.”

“Ok, if everyone in glee club was single, who would you choose to kiss then? Other than Finn.” Mike asked.

“Seriously. Why is everybody so interested in my love life?” 

“Im sorry I couldn’t think of anything” Mike explained.

“Do I really have to answer this?” Rachel hoped for some leniency. She wasnt sure of her answer but she felt her answer could be… problematic.

“Yes, and you have to tell the truth. Its the rules” Tina replied.

“She knows the rules Tina” Finn snapped, clearly quite uncomfortable with this subject matter. 

“I dont know. This is just going to be awkward no matter who I say.” 

“Just say it. We all know who you’re thinking of anyway babe.” Puck said waggling his eyebrows at her.

“Shut up Puck” Finn said.

“Uh… I dont know… I guess… ill just stick with my answer from last time.” The brunette said, her voice almost a whisper by the end. But it was to no end. Everybody heard.

“So… Quinn?” Finn said out loud as if he still wasnt sure what shed said.

Everyone turned to Rachel. Quinns heart stopped. Rachels eyes locked with hers. They felt like they held a million tonnes of weight in them. Like their entire future was held in them. 

“Yeah” Rachel whispered in response, but she felt like it was only directed at her. 

“But youre not gay.” Rachels lump of a boyfriend said gratingly. Suddenly, Quinn couldn’t stand the sound of his voice. 

“You dont have to be gay to want to kiss girls, Finn” Rachel responded. It really did get on her nerves how slow he could be sometimes. 

Its not like she was ashamed of who she liked. She was luckily brought up in a very open minded and accepting household. But coming out at school would be a very different experience, she knew that. Although, she trusted her fellow glee members and had wanted to come out to them for a while. She didnt expect it to be like this.

“So youre….-

-bisexual? Yes Finn.” She just wanted this to be over with. 

It was out.

And evidently, so was she.

“I did not see this coming.” Kurt said smiling like a cat.

“Thats super hot” Puck remarked.

“Totally” Brittany agreed.

“Okay, could everyone stop. Its not like it changes anything.” Rachel was on a short fuse. She was hoping it would go a little better than some crude comments and juicy gossip.

“It totally does! How could you not tell me you were… not gay?! Do you not love me anymore? Dont you trust me?” Finn shouted suddenly looking hurt and confused. Did he not get that this wasnt about him?

“No, of course I do. Ive been waiting to tell you, I just wanted to tell everyone as a group. It doesn’t make any difference, I just have the capacity to fall for girls as well as guys.”

“So you want to be with Quinn now is it? God Rachel haven’t you hurt me enough with the Puck thing?”

“What no, this isn’t about Quinn. Or Puck. You keep bringing that up as if it matters. If you cant get past that after a year, how are you ever meant to. It was a mistake, I’ve told you a million times.”

Everyone else had gone silent. Some enjoying the drama, some just not caring. Quinn was fuming though. Finn was ruining this completely. This is a memory Rachel will have for the whole of her life; coming out to her friends. Can he not put his own insecurities aside for her benefit for once?

“You said you want to kiss her. Why would you say that if you didnt want to be with her?” Finn stepped closer looking confused but Rachel stood her ground. It was like in that second someone had flipped a switch in her brain and shed gone from defensive to enraged in a millisecond.

“Holy shit Finn it was a stupid game. Why do you have to be so slow sometimes. I was literally forced into answering those questions. But the only time you managed to step in was when your honour was threatened. And you never do. Not unless you feel personally offended, you never think about me. Thats not how a relationship should be” Rachel finished her rant in one breath and Finn looked awestruck. It was clear he had never heard the small diva talk like that. Actually Quinn was pretty sure no-one had. He had it coming though, even Santana could have seen that he was a pretty inadequate boyfriend. 

Who was she kidding. He had no idea how to be in a relationship.

“Rach, thats not true. I think about you all the time. I love you.”

“Oh really. Did you think this might possibly be the worse time to argue with me about this. Even though you should have got over it by now like you said you had over six months ago. Or did you think the best possible time to go full Godzilla jealous boyfriend was right after id come out to all of my friends. To lay out our dirty laundry in front of them in one of the most important times of my life???” 

“Thats not what I meant. I just thought you didnt trust me Rach. I can see now that its not about that. See, there’s no problem anymore” Finn said reaching his hands out with a smile.

“Are you serious Finn? You cant just go from shouting at me to telling me its ok. You dont trust me to be with you. You cant accept the fact that you’ve done something wrong. You haven’t apologised, so you cant just decide its ok and move on, it doesn’t work like that.”  
“Why not? I do trust you Rachel I just dont trust him.”

“So you thought I would dump you for Quinn Fabray because of him?”

Quinn felt incredibly uncomfortable. Like shed somehow got between them. How she had managed it when shed only said one word all evening? She had no idea.

“No that was just a misunderstanding, okay?”

“I dont think you’re understanding me Finn. We’re done.”

“Youre breaking up with me?” Finn looked around “Here?” His eyes started to water but he looked like he was trying to hold them off in front of the crowd.

“There isn’t really a good place to break up with someone Finn.”  
“Maybe not in front of all of our friends, I dont know!” Finn said raising his voice.

“Im sorry. I just cant do it and Ive only just realised. Im not going to lead you on Finn that wouldn’t be right.”

“Fine. Okay.” Finn said walking round and collecting his things quickly, not wanting to cry in front of a room full of people.

Rachel stood in the same spot until the door to Pucks house slammed shut, making her jump a little. Everyone was silent.


End file.
